Alone
by pleasexstay
Summary: Niley one-shot; what would happen if Miley sang "Before The Storm" alone?


**This one-shot is fueled by my curiosity. This took me ages to write, no joke. **

**I started writing it but then I lost inspiration, but here it is. :) **

**Please let me know what you think. **

Tonight was the night. If I didn't do it now, I would never build up the courage ever again. Taking a deep breath, I paced up and down my dressing room. Exhaling loudly, I tilted my head up towards the ceiling then I looked back down to my feet, breathing in. I had never been this nervous before a show before, but those shows couldn't even compare to tonight. Tonight would be special.

"Miley, sweetie, can you go check the set list?" My mom asked, worried. She must have seen the list.

Smiling at her politely, I nodded, "sure thing, mom." Walking out of the dressing room, I could feel my nerves continue to build. I couldn't let myself get to worked up or I would become ill once again, sighing at this thought, I took another deep breath in and out. I glanced over at the wall that had the list of songs on it. At that single moment, I just wanted to run in the opposite direction, but this was my chance. This is the last chance that I would ever get the chance to let everyone how I feel. I slowly walked towards the list with caution, as if it would hurt me. Running my hand down the piece of paper, I checked all of the songs but stopped at one just of them. The song that would hopefully change everything. It would get rid of all the stupid rumors and there would be nothing but the truth left. That's all I wanted. That's all I ever wanted. Ever since 2007, there were always rumours flying around and I would be able to set them straight. No more bullshit.

Walking back to my dressing room, I crossed my arms across my chest. _What happens if everyone thinks I'm crazy? _I thought, letting all of my doubts come to the surface. _What if no one cares? What if I'm left on stage looking like an idiot? _Scoffing at that thought, _there's no maybe about it, Miley, you're going to look stupid up there tonight. _Sliding my hands up to my forehead, I grabbed my hair and gently pulled it down onto my face. The last thing I want right now is to be seen. In less than an hour I would be exposed, all of my scars open and there would be nothing I could do about it. Dropping my hands back down to my sides and took a deep breath. "Mo-"

"Miley, we need you in make-up," My make-up artist rushed in, almost breathless.

I sighed and smiled a little bit, "I'm coming." I assured her as I followed her to the make-up room. _Looks like it's too late to get out of this_, I thought as I took another deep breath. Millions of people were about to see me put my heart onto the line and the only person I cared about was him.

_Flashback. _

"I can't believe we're about to do this." I whispered in excitement, looking at Nick's amused face.

He chuckled, "believe it, babe." Smiling brightly, he took my hand and interlaced our fingers. "It's our time now." And in those few moments, I could feel my beating outside of my chest. All it did was get faster and faster. This was it. Nick and I were about to tell the story of our relationship to the world and all I could think about their reaction. What if they hated it? Would I be boo'd off stage? This made my heart sink.

"Nicky.." I said softly, "what if they don't like it?" I asked after seeing his reaction.

He chuckled once again, causing me to gasp, "why are you laughing at me?" I squealed as I gently hit his shoulder with my free hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked with a sense of mock offense. "they'll love it." He said with a somewhat comforting smile.

I took a deep breath, "okay." I said softly.

_/Flashback_

"Miley!" My mom called out to me, she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, even though she didn't say much, I knew exactly what she meant. I wasn't prepared to lie to her, I didn't want her to worry about me or my heart.

I shook my head gently, "no." I finally replied, "but it's just something that I have to do, mom." I said with a smile. "Don't worry about me."

My mom scrunched up her nose at my last comment, "I always worry about you, Mile. After your first relationship, you just haven't been the same person."

I sighed, "I know, but hopefully, I can find that person again tonight on stage."

She smiled, "come on, superstar, your concert starts soon." She said as she linked our arms together and started walking to the side of the stage.

I giggled softly as I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I got closer to the stage. I glanced at my mom and all she did was nod at me, "you'll be fine baby," she said softly. I gently let go for her arm and put my ear piece in, when it was securely in my ear, I grabbed the microphone.

"This is it." I said with a smile. I stepped onto the stage and I was welcomed with millions of screams. "How y'all doing tonight?" I yelled into my microphone, smiling. Being on stage just calmed me, my mind didn't wonder to the upcoming songs, I was in the moment and it was all thanks to my amazing fans. Even though it sounds extremely cheesy, they completed me. They were the reason I was on this stage and why I was living this life. I did everything I could do for my fans.

XOXO

As usual, the time went extremely quickly and it was time. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my guitar out of it's case and slowly walked back onto stage. There was a stool and microphone stand already set up for me. I walked over to the stool and sat down and placed my guitar in my lap. I smiled as I looked down at all of the fans' faces. I pulled the microphone stand closed to me and cleared my throat, "I hope y'all are having a good time," I said with a smile, the response as always was more than I expected, "this song I'm about to play for y'all is very special to me." I started, hoping I wouldn't get choked up, "it's the story of me and a person I still hold closely to my heart. This person and I have been though it all and we're still best friends today." Smiling at that fact, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I decided to shake it off,_ be strong, Miley. _I thought to myself, "he's my Prince Charming." I finally added with a small giggle. The crowd went wild again, but this time, they weren't screaming, they were chanting the word, "Niley." It was the couple name for Nick and I. "Well, since you know so much about this song already, I think I should just get to playing it for y'all." I giggled softly as I begun to strum my guitar.

My smile quickly faded as I looked down at my guitar then at my microphone. This was really happening, I took a deep breath and smiled halfheartedly. "No, this isn't what I wanted, never thought it'd come this far. Thinkin' back to where we started and how we lost all that we are," I sung into the microphone with a small smile, "we were young and times were easy but I could see it's not the same," these lyrics were hurting me as I was singing them. Nick always said that we were too young. That was his excuse. "I'm standing here but you don't see me, give it all for that to change and I don't want to lose him, don't wanna let him go." Smiling a little at my quick lyric changes, I nodded slightly, maybe I could make it through this song without crying or running off stage. "Standing out in the rain, need to know if it's over, cause I would leave you alone." Looking out at the crowd once again, they looked more than happy, "Come on, I know y'all know this part," I said with a smile, pointing the microphone out into the crowd. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to sing those words. _"I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her."_ I sighed at those words as the audience sung them.

_Flashback. _

"Miley, I'm so sorry.." He said with a sincere expression.

I shot my gaze towards him with my eyes filled with tears, "you're sorry?" I asked, slightly shaking my head. "Don't you dare say that to me. You're the one who's doing this. Not me." With each and every word, my voice got louder and louder.

"Please.. Just understand.." He said softly.

"How? How am I supposed to react to this, Nick? Just tell me and I will do that for you." I shot back.

"Mi.." He said softly, "come here," he said taking a step towards me and opening his arms.

I quickly took a step back. "No, don't touch me ever again."

He glanced down at the floor and took a deep breath, "I guess I should go then." He said softly.

"I guess you should." I shot back, "go. Just leave. That's what you're good at." I could feel the venom in my words but I couldn't take them back and in that moment, I truly didn't want to. Nicholas Jonas was the first boy to ever have my heart and he shattered it.

_/Flashback_

As the song finished, I could feel tears building up in my eyes once again. Despite this, I smiled once again, "like I did before the storm." I sang with a slight smile, the applause promptly followed the end of that performance. I smiled slightly, I could see some of their reactions and I could tell they knew something was wrong, but if I could trick myself, I could most definitely trick the people around me.

I cleared my throat and stood up from the stool, "thanks for comin' out tonight, y'all have been great." I said with a smile, passing my guitar to Geoff, one of the backstage crew. I grabbed the microphone off the stand and held it close to my lips, "always remember that everyone makes mistakes, even the people we look up to or love. But nothing could ever be so bad that it can't be fixed." I glanced down at the floor and smiled, looking back at the audience, I knew that I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Goodnight everyone," I said, trying to control my voice, running off stage as soon as I blew a kiss to the audience. "I did it." I whispered to myself as tears started to roll down my face.

_**The next day.**_

Waking up to the sunlight entering my room, I opened my eyes slowly and smiled. I felt good. Happy. I sat up on my bed slowly and folded my sheets away from my body. Getting out of bed, I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around my body. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. When I was somewhat satisfied with how I looked, I walked into the kitchen where my amazing family awaited me. "Good morning," I said with a smile.

I walked into the living room where my little sister, Noah sat watching cartoons. Sitting down next to her, I looked at the television. Moments later, the cartoon breaks for commercials. As soon as I saw the red "E!" I knew that there was going to be trouble.

_Breaking news! Miley Cyrus sings "Before The Storm" at her concert last night. How emotional did she get? Are Niley back together? Find out tonight on E! News. _

I sighed to myself as I got up from the seat, walking back towards the kitchen,"don't people have anything else to talk about?" I muttered, suddenly irritated.

My mom sighed, "honey, you knew that when you did this, people were going to talk. You said it was something you had to do."

I smiled a little, shaking my head, "why do you always have to be right?" I sat at the kitchen table and looked around, bored. I placed my hand over my stomach as it made a noise, "soon," I promised silently. I grabbed my phone off the table and brought it closer to me and started to play with it.

Moments later, my phone was ringing a very familiar ring. It was "Before The Storm" the only person that song was set for was Nicholas. I felt winded, like I couldn't breathe. All I did was stare at my phone. What else could I do? I don't know why he was calling me. I didn't want him to hate me. I pressed the green button and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked softly.

"Hey Mi. I heard about last night." He said somewhat casually.

"Oh, really?" I asked as if it hadn't just been on the news.

"Yeah. It was.. uh.. surprising." He finally said, as he searched for the right words.

"Well, it's just something I had to do. You know? Like you do on your tour." I said plainly.

"Yeah, I get it." He said in agreement. It went silent for a couple of moments but he broke it, "can I come see you?"

My heart started beating faster and faster. "Uh.. sure." I said, trying to control my voice.

"Great, I'll see you in 5." He said, suddenly excited. I closed my phone and placed my phone back onto the table.

"Nick will be here in 5, so I guess that's more pancakes?" I said with a slight giggle, trying to pass it off as normal.

My mom looked at me as if to say, "_what are you doing Miley?_" But all she said was, "alright."

I walked back into my room to look for some clothes, I didn't do much, all I did was switch my boxer shorts for some short shorts and my robe for a gray cardigan. As I walked back to the kitchen, I was interrupted by the doorbell, smiling to myself, I walked towards the door slowly. I twisted the knob and opened it. There he was. But before I could say anything, I felt his lips on mine. I slowly closed my eyes and smiled against his lips. Leaning out of the kiss, I opened my eyes slowly to see Nick's smiling face looking back at me.

"That's all I wanted to say." He said with the same smile.

Smiling, I grabbed his hand, "come on, let's eat some breakfast." Leading him into the kitchen I smiled at my mom.

"Guess who's here," I said with a slight chuckle.

My mom turned around and she looked delighted, "welcome back, Nicholas. It's good to see you."

He smiled and nodded slightly, "thank-you."

I sat down at the kitchen table with Nick next to me, still holding my hand.

He leaned in closer towards me and smiled my favorite smile, "I love you." He whispered into my ear.

Turning around to face him I smiled, "and I love you."


End file.
